


A Scully Monday

by rummyjoe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-01
Updated: 1999-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scully had an experience similar to Mulder's in Monday, just a lot less life-threatening and a little more humorous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scully Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an OBSSE homework assignment some time in March of 1999.

Scully woke and hit the OFF button on the alarm. She hated Monday mornings, and this one was no exception. She toyed with calling in sick for a moment, but her sense of duty overrode her desire to remain in her cozy bed for the rest of the day.

She showered, dressed, groggily ate breakfast, then headed to work. The entire morning was spent listening to Mulder tap his pencil on his desk as they filled out paperwork.

Lunch was just as horrible. For some reason, the cafeteria only had whole milk and Friday's leftover greasy pizza. After "lunch", it was back to more paperwork. Not surprisingly, Mulder came up with a lame excuse to get out of the office and disappeared for two hours, leaving her to rush through the forms that were due by five o'clock in the AD's office.

She finished at 4:30 and was just leaving for the day when Mulder came back.

"Hey Scully, wanna grab some dinner?" he asked.

"No thanks, Mulder. Maybe tomorrow."

She went home to her empty apartment. She ate leftover manicotti and watched The Discovery Channel until it was time for bed.

\---------

Scully woke and turned the alarm off before it buzzed. She hated Mondays, especially Monday mornings. She wanted nothing more than to stay curled up with the warmth in her bed.

"Duty calls," she whispered to the quiet room.

She went to work and was hit with the tedium of paperwork all day. The cafeteria had had a mishap, and she'd eaten a meager lunch. Then, Mulder ditched her. He returned just as she was leaving.

"Want to grab some Chinese, Scully?" he'd asked innocently.

"Yeah, that sounds great Mulder. Call me when you get back from Beijing," she replied as she was walking out the door.

Paperwork, bad lunch, home to her empty apartment, leftovers in front of the TV. Why did it seem that she'd done this so many times before?

"I need to get a life," she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

\---------

Scully threw the alarm clock across the room.

For some reason, she was in an unusually foul mood. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, but duty called.

"Grrrrrrrr," she said as she got up.

She got to the office and tore into the paperwork with a vengeance. It was half finished by lunchtime. At noon she looked at Mulder, who had sat quietly at his desk the entire morning.

"You coming to lunch or not?" she growled.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replied. He was worried about Scully. He did a quick mental calculation - nope, not for two more weeks.

He wondered what was up as he followed Scully to the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, something had happened to the refrigeration system over the weekend, and the only food salvaged was some whole milk and leftover pizza from Friday that had been in a different cooler.

Scully turned to Mulder. "I'm going back to work on those forms. Don't even THINK about ditching me."

The paperwork was finished by 2pm.

They sat quietly for a while, until Scully broke the silence.

"Mulder, if we move your computer onto your desk, instead of having it on that separate stand, and turn your desk ninety degrees, there's  
room for me to have a small desk of my own. I'm going to go get some requisition forms."

At four o'clock, Scully was bored out of her mind and ready to go home. Her empty stomach had been sending images of leftover manicotti  
to her brain all afternoon. She grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.

"Scully?" Mulder asked timidly.

She turned and glared at him.

"Um, I was wondering, if, uh, you'd want to have dinner? You know, celebrate getting the X-Files back?"

"Bite me."

She went home to her empty apartment, ate manicotti, Pringles, and a hot fudge sundae. With sprinkles.

She fell asleep watching "Emergency Vets" on Animal Planet.

\---------

Scully turned off her alarm and picked up her cellphone.

"Hello. This is Dana Scully. I'd like to take a personal day today. Could you please inform AD Skinner? Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> In the original, Scully rolled over and had some goodtimes with Detective Kresge. Unfortunately, I no longer have the missing last paragraph saved anywhere.


End file.
